


Craving Attention

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Universe, Clingy, Flirting, Killugon Day, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: Gon made sure to count the seconds in his head. Thirty seconds turned into a minute, and then a minute turned into three, and three into five, and when seven minutes had passed, Gon decided it was officially time. Killua had given him permission to interrupt, after all.((based on this tumblr prompt: okay but imagine your OTP being super clingy sometimes. like where one is on the phone for too long and the other comes and sits on their lap making pouty faces and then biting their lip teasingly, maybe kissing along their jawline a little trying to get the other to get off the phone because they crave their attention.))





	Craving Attention

“Yeah, yeah. I’m still here.”

Gon sighed heavily and pouted up at the ceiling. It wasn’t a particularly interesting ceiling: made of wooden boards and metal screws, completely ordinary as every _other_ thing in this one bedroom apartment he and Killua were renting while finishing up this latest Hunter job.

In fact, the _only_ semi interesting thing in the apartment was the tv, because Killua had been smart enough to bring video games to hook up to the consul and keep them entertained while they weren’t working. But video games were only as interesting as the person you were playing them with and the person Gon happened to be playing with decided to hide away in their bedroom for the better part of the last hour, talking to his sister.

“No way—really?! C'mon, you have to be joking.”

And that was Killua again, talking to Alluka. Gon huffed and scrunched up his nose. He shouldn’t complain, really. He knew he shouldn’t. If this was any other day, he would’ve gone outside by now but…

Gon turned his head to stare out the living room window. Yup. It was pouring rain without any end in sight.

Somewhere in the background, Killua let out a surprised peal of laughter. Gon breathed in deep at the sound, filling his lungs with air, and let his eyes flutter shut.

It wasn’t that he was _mad,_ per se. He really wasn’t. He liked Alluka a lot and he knew the relationship she and Killua had was something special and important and _necessary_ for them both. He was happy they had each other, and he never wanted to be a hindrance to that.

And yet.

Gon frowned. And yet, he and Killua had been working hard at this job _all week,_ and this was the one day they could relax together before starting to work again and finish the last part of the job. And Killua had been talking to Alluka for a really long time now? It wasn’t like Gon hadn’t given them enough time to catch up, right?

Slowly, Gon pushed himself up and off the couch. The cushions creaked under his weight but he paid it no mind. His heart was starting to pound in his chest, slowly picking up pace until Gon could feel each throb against his ribcage as he padded down the hallway and towards the slightly ajar bedroom door.

Holding his breath, Gon rapped his knuckles on the door.

“Killua?” he quietly asked and pushed on the wood.

His companion looked up from the bed at the sound of the creaking door. Killua’s sharp and stunning blue eyes softened upon catching sight of Gon. He patted the empty mattress besides him with a crooked smile.

Gon’s heart throbbed. He scrambled to get across the room and onto the bed, still unmade from Killua’s late sleep-in—

_“Yes,_ I’m still listening,” Killua said into the speaker of his cellphone, rolling his eyes now. Gon could faintly hear the sound of Alluka’s voice arguing with her brother from a thousand miles away. “Whatever made you think I wasn’t, huh? I always listen to you.”

Killua lifted his arm as he was speaking and Gon immediately threw his arms around Killua’s middle in a tight embrace. Killua let out a grunt but Gon barely heard him. He just hugged Killua tightly, relishing the way Killua’s arm came down to drape across his shoulders, one thumb idly tracing patterns into Gon’s bronze shoulder.

Gon nuzzled into Killua’s side. His toes curled and his entire body buzzed. He felt warm and giddy. He was happy here, with Killua, and this simple skin-to-skin contact.

But Gon was selfish and he wanted _more._ He wanted Killua’s full and undivided attention, and to get that he needed to be creative.

Gon lifted his face to look up at Killua. Killua was listening to something Alluka was saying, his gaze distant and distracted as he stared at the opposite wall. To get him to focus, Gon lightly jutted his forehead against Killua’s jaw. He whispered loudly, keeping his arms around Killua’s torso all the while, _“Psssst._ Hey. Hey, Killua?”

“Alluka, can you hang on a sec, please? Just one sec—what, what?” Killua turned those intense blue eyes on Gon, stunning him, and heat rushed to Gon’s cheeks in a single swooping heartbeat.

“Uh, hello?” Killua said when Gon stared owlishly at him. “Oi, Gon. What’s wrong with you, why are you looking at me like that?”

Gon mentally slapped himself. “C-Can we go back to playing video games?” he managed to stammer out.

Killua looked at him like he was crazy. “Sure? Just, wait a bit okay? I’ll hang up in a minute.”

Gon pouted. “You promise? You’ve been talking for a while…”

Guilt flashed across Killua’s face. “I—sorry, yeah, I know. I didn’t mean to be on this long, but I’ll hang up soon. Just give me a few more minutes to say goodbye. You can interrupt me again if I don’t.”

Gon brightened. “Really?”

Killua nodded. “Really. I promise. Okay?” He stuck up his pinky and Gon didn’t hesitate to intertwine his with Killua’s, grinning all the while.

“Deal.”

They dropped their hands and Gon immediately went back to nuzzling into Killua’s side. Killua’s arm found its way back to Gon’s shoulders and for a little bit Gon was content, listening to the steady, slow beats of Killua’s heart in his chest and the soothing sound of his voice whenever he answered Alluka.

But Gon made sure to count the seconds in his head. Thirty seconds turned into a minute, and then a minute turned into three, and three into five, and when seven minutes had passed, Gon decided it was officially time. Killua had given him permission to interrupt, after all.

Gon started with something small. He reached up—carefully, deliberately—and began to play with the short silver strands of hair at the base of Killua neck. His hair was soft and silky, shining pure white where it caught the rays of the sun and Gon ran his hand through Killua’s locks in a mixture of awe and pure glee. Killua’s hair was beautiful, just like Killua himself, and Gon loved it.

As he tucked a stray lock behind Killua’s ear, he felt Killua’s shoulders rise defensively. He met Killua’s confused blue gaze with an innocent smile; it was clear that Killua didn’t know what Gon was trying to do right now. He hadn’t even paused in his conversation with Alluka _once_ since Gon had started playing with his hair.

Gon pursed his lips. That was okay. It just meant more intense measures needed to be taken!

Killua stiffened completely when Gon started to climb across his legs. “G-Gon?!” he said shrilly. His arms flailed but Gon simply ducked underneath them and slid nimbly into Killua’s lap. He was sitting sideways now, his chest perpendicular to Killua’s, and the perfect position to wind his arms around Killua’s neck.

Which is exactly what he did.

“Something wrong, Killua?” he asked, blinking innocently, when Killua gawked at him. “You can keep talking, you know.”

Killua closed his mouth, visibly swallowed. Gon had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smirking when he heard Alluka ask if there was something wrong from Killua’s cell phone.

Taking a deep breath, and sending a warning glare to Gon as if to say _“don’t you dare start anything”,_ Killua said into the speaker, “No, nothing’s wrong, Gon’s just being a little shit as usual.”

Gon let out a bark of laughter. Faintly he heard Alluka say, “Oh! Gon is there?”

“Mhm. He’s right on top of me, in fact.” Killua eyed him suspiciously and Gon beamed at him. Killua knew something was up by now, but Gon could tell he was also curious; Killua’s heart rate had increased with their proximity, but Gon would be lying if he said his hadn’t, too.

“Oh, right, guys are on that Hunter job, right? The one in Ochima?”

“Yup. I don’t think it’ll take us much longer to finish up, but we got a couple more things to do before we—”

Killua abruptly cut himself off, sucking in a shuddering breath. He stayed still enough though for Gon to continue pressing a string of gentle kisses along Killua’s jawline. Killua’s free hand gripped the back of Gon’s tank top until the fabric twisted and Gon’s lips spread into a smile; _that_ had finally been enough to catch Killua’s attention, it seemed.

_“Killua,”_ he murmured against Killua’s soft skin. "Killua, Killua, _Killua."_

Gon saw Killua squeeze his eyes tightly shut. His cellphone was limp in his other hand, almost completely forgotten, and Gon knew he just needed one more small push before Killua was back to being his for the rest of the afternoon.

Carefully, Gon unwound his arms from around Killua’s neck, using one of his now free hands to cradle Killua’s jaw. He continued to place slow kisses up and down Killua’s face, relishing the ragged breathing he got in return. He moved onto Killua’s exposed neck next: he pressed his lips to smooth and pale skin before sucking lightly—

“Alluka!” Killua squeaked. “I’m g-gonna have to call you back another day, okay bye!”

He threw the phone to the floor and roughly yanked Gon towards him. Gon yelped, falling right on top of Killua, and the pair toppled backwards onto the mattress in one swoop.

“You—” Killua growled between hurried kisses, “—are so—” kiss, _“—freaking—”_   kiss, “—clingy! You know that?!”

Gon laughed gleefully and cupped Killua face in his hands, smiling widely as he stroked perfectly flushed porcelain cheeks.

“I’m only clingy with  _you,”_ he answered honestly and bent down to kiss Killua again.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I was going to be able to write something for killugon day, but then I had to, because they're my otp and I've written like 50 stories for them at this point and I love them way too much dammit!!!
> 
> This was very self-indulgent, by the way. Self indulgent as in, no betas, no real plot, just me writing this on my notes app before I went to bed for three nights in a row XD I hope you all enjoyed it anyway, thank you for reading as always <3 happy happy happy killugon day!!!!!
> 
> [[My tumblr]](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
